The Hobbit Nutcracker
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Ahem!" It was her psychiatrist, Fredegar Bolger, pulling her out of the shadows. "So, you're a gardener, but you dream of being in a ballet? How interesting." "Hmm?" Pearl's thoughts returned to the present. "It's one thing I dream of." "And yet you have these visions of becoming a ballet dancer." Fatty didn't believe her. Of all people!
1. Fredegar's Suggestion

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Elements from the ballet "The Nutcracker" can be found in this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Two plot generator-inspired stories in a row. Well, I'm having a severe writer's block for _The Second Child_. Also, I'm already in the Christmas mood, so I had to write this fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys reading this story. :)

*.*.*

Pearl Took's mind wandered. There was a snowy kingdom, filled with so many fairies in winter garb, dancing their hearts out. Ah, how she wanted to be one of those fairies, melting their hearts, filling them with love and compassion. And this strange young gentle-hobbit who captured her heart. Who was he? Where would she find him? Was there anything she could do to help him?

"Ahem!" It was her psychiatrist, Fredegar Bolger, pulling her out of the shadows. "So, you're a gardener, but you dream of being in a ballet? How interesting."

"Hmm?" Pearl's thoughts returned to the present. "It's one thing I dream of."

"And yet you have these visions of becoming a ballet dancer." Fatty didn't believe her. Of all people!

"Is this a bad time? I'm sure I can come back later." Pearl stood up.

"No, no! Sit down, Pearl." Fatty said, gesturing her to a chair. Pearl did as he asked, even though she would rather choose to be onstage, before a live audience. "Pearl, I want to help you, but first we need to do something about those daydreams."

"Oh no!" Pearl cried out in shock.

"Oh yes, and I know just the hobbit who might assist you." Fatty turned towards the window. "He lives at Bag End. All he does is study day and night, dreaming of how he could make his way in the world as a published author." He turned to her now, smiling. "Do you know which hobbit I am talking about? He's all alone up there. We have to do something."

"Oh." She understood. Frodo Baggins lived by himself at Bag End. What could possibly be so interesting that he didn't bother showing his face to anyone? "If you really think it's necessary."

"Of course, I do!" Fatty was stunned. "What sort of friend do you think I am?" He stood up, gesturing Pearl to the door. "Now, you go to Bag End. I'm sure Frodo will enjoy your company. Oh! And one more thing." He passed to her a nutcracker wearing a blue uniform. "I think this will come in handy soon enough."

"Thank you." Pearl said, as she left the house. The nutcracker looked so alive, as if it had a mind of its own. Bag End. Oh, what was she doing? Wait. Did the nutcracker have Frodo's face? No! The face was gone, restored to Nutcracker form. How odd!

She moved up the hilly road, straight to a front green door and knocked. At first, she didn't hear anything. Was Frodo at home? Oh, she didn't know! No. The door opened, revealing a hobbit wearing a white dress shirt, brown knee breeches, and red straps. His brown hair was unkempt. Had he gotten enough sleep last night?

"Pearl, what are you doing?" Frodo asked, confused.

Pearl let herself into the house. "I just came by to check on you."

"I'm fine." Frodo closed the door. "Did Fatty send you here?"

"Can I spend the night? Mother would be mad if I didn't have a good night's rest. Of course, we are adults. We can do things on our own." Pearl explained.

"Of course, you can." Frodo grinned. He pointed to the nutcracker. "What's that? Did Fatty give that to you?"

"Frodo…."

"Look Pearl, the nutcracker… it's just a story, one I know all too well." He gestured down the hallway. "I'll be in the study. You know where the guest rooms are. Take your pick."

"Thank you." Pearl said, finding her way down the hallway and straight into one of the guest rooms. There were so many Yuletide candles lit up. Thunder and lightning burst from the window. It was raining? How odd. She set the nutcracker down on a smaller bed. It would be safe for now, or so she thought. How she longed to rest. Just a nap.

Frodo closed the door as Pearl relaxed on the bed. It was so soft and cozy. Just one night's sleep… one night to relive everything… one night to hope and dream… one night… to celebrate… Yule.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. A Torn Friendship

Pearl opened her eyes. The storm had passed. The Yule candlelight was nearly spent. She moved off the bed and approached her nutcracker. So far, he was safe. Why then did she feel she wasn't alone? And her height… she was shrinking, down and down until she and her dress were small, toy-like. And her nutcracker… had the appearance of Frodo Baggins, wearing the blue uniform.

Oh, how she wanted this to be real. But was it? She spun around at the sight of Fatty Bolger. Only, he was wearing a red uniform and quite beside himself in terror. He fought back against large rats, only to be tossed into the air.

"Pearl, you have to help me!" Fatty cried, extending his hand to her.

"I'll save you!" Frodo/Nutcracker said, standing up and advancing towards the king rat. Pearl shrieked. The rats surrounded them. There was nothing she could do to stop them. Wait. There were ballet shoes. She charged up to the king rat and clonked him on the head.

Blood dripped from the crack in his skull. Frodo/Nutcracker dived in and stabbed the king rat through the heart. The king rat fell to the ground, drawing its last breath. The rats surrounded their king, mourning for his death. All was well.

Why did Pearl feel like she was about to faint?

"This must be a dream. I'm dreaming." Pearl said, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Come with me." Frodo/Nutcracker said, extending a hand.

"Yes! I will go with you." Fatty said, following the two up to a toy castle.

"This doesn't feel right." Frodo/Nutcracker whispered in Pearl's ear.

"I can assure you, Fatty means well. He's my psychiatrist, not a bad hobbit." Pearl said, confused.

"Where is your kingdom, Frodo?" Fatty asked Frodo/Nutcracker, curious.

"This way." Frodo/Nutcracker said, leading Pearl and Fatty inside the castle. It was decked out in so many sweets. Pearl wanted to try them all. At the end of the room was a floating carriage, decorated with garland. She followed Frodo/Nutcracker and Fatty inside. The door closed and the carriage moved smoothly. So far, things were well.

"So, this is your kingdom." Pearl said, enamored by all she was seeing.

"No." Frodo/Nutcracker shook his head. "Actually, _that's_ my kingdom."

Pearl looked now through the open window. There was a sea of milk. And in the near distance, there was a castle made from so chocolates and spices. There was so much chocolate, too much for her taste. And yet, this was her nutcracker's kingdom? Why did she feel like she was missing home so badly? Like something was missing in her life?

Something told her this venture wasn't over just yet.

The carriage landed before a courtyard. She stepped out after Frodo/Nutcracker and Fatty. It was lovely just being with them, enjoying this place and all its sweets and drinks that smiled at her. She could live in this kingdom. And yet, there was something more: she wanted to dance in a play. This play she was in would be perfect.

"Now." Fatty said, cackling. "Where might I find the vault?"

"Stand back, Pearl!" Frodo/Nutcracker drew his sword. "I'll defend you."

"Fatty's not bad!" Pearl told him, confused.

"Pearl, he obviously wanted you here for a reason. Have you heard the story of the hobbit nutcracker?" Frodo/Nutcracker asked her.

"No. At least, not in a while." Pearl admitted, still confused.

"Well, the story told of a hobbit and his best friend. That friend betrayed him. His heart turned cold. In the process, the best friend swore to keep a secret, and in so doing forced the hobbit he cared about into a life of solitude, never to be woken up again. That hobbit was cursed and transformed into a nutcracker." Frodo/Nutcracker said to her, serious. "Now all Fatty cares about is ruining the joys of my kingdom."

"Frodo, I came here to release you from the curse." Fatty said, confused. "I didn't ask for any of this. My oath is my own. You should have listened to me that day."

"Now we fight!" Frodo/Nutcracker dived in. Fatty flayed his sword, clanging it against the nutcracker's weapon. Blade clashed against blade. Pearl had to do something.

"STOP!" Her voice rang out, causing the two friends to stop fighting. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Pearl, stay out of this." Frodo/Nutcracker warned her.

"No. This fighting must end." Pearl told him. "If you let one oath ruin your friendship, then what's the point?"

"There is none!" Frodo/Nutcracker said. "But I cannot let him hurt you any longer."

"Then just listen to me." Pearl said, causing Frodo/Nutcracker and Fatty to back off. "I know you two have issues, but fighting won't solve anything. You have been friends for a long time. Don't let the past ruin your judgement. You need to resolve this. You can mend your ways."

"What do you say? Friends?" Fatty asked, smiling.

Frodo/Nutcracker glared at him. Pearl nearly thought he would punch him. Instead, he lowered his fist and extended his hand, showing Fatty compassion. "Friends?"

Fatty took his hand. For a second, things were well. The next moment, Fatty knocked him out with one punch, before running around the kingdom screaming like a lunatic. Pearl stayed with her nutcracker, watching him breathe and finally sleep. She sighed. Maybe some things couldn't be solved through simple handshakes. But then, what were friends for? She shook her head, resting it against Frodo/Nutcracker's chest.

It was time to wake up.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. For Love and Dancing

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Pearl awoke, lying on a warm bed. There was a blanket wrapped around her. All was still, except for the clanging sounds coming from the kitchen. She moved the blanket off her and ran out to the hallway, right into the kitchen where Frodo was making breakfast. His hair was combed and he was dressed in blue.

No! It couldn't be!

"Frodo?" Pearl asked, surprised.

Frodo smiled at her. "Pearl, I trust you slept well."

"I did. Your cheek!" Pearl stared at his injured cheek. It was very red and bruised.

"Well, it takes a punch to wake someone up from a dream we shared." Frodo said, quite calmly.

"Was it real?" Pearl asked, confused.

"Very real." Frodo said.

"No!" She didn't understand. "You were locked in this house for a good while. Now, you feel like doing something."

"I feel like going out on my morning walks again, if that's what you mean." Frodo said. "Thank you for last night. You freed me." He paused for a moment. "Well, Fatty knocked me out, but you were the one who saved us from almost fighting each other."

"Almost?" Pearl was stunned. "That isn't how I recall it. So, you were the nutcracker this whole time?"

Frodo winked at her. She smiled. So, it was true. The story, what they experienced. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory, a memory of Yule and sweets. Oh, how she wanted to explore more of that world. She wondered if she would ever have the chance again.

"That kingdom was never mine." He corrected her. "It belongs to the nutcracker. I was a nutcracker, true, but I've only been a visitor." He added, "You should become a dancer. I encourage it, even if Fatty doesn't. He's not a bad hobbit."

"I know. Thank you." Pearl said, taking a teacup from his hands.

"You're welcome." Frodo said, still smiling at her. At last, things were looking up. Now, there was only one more dilemma to attend to. Pearl just hoped she was ready for the next step.

.

 _One Year Later…._

Frodo and Fatty mended their ways. They each had tales to share of their exploits as toy soldiers, fighting rats and mice to their leisure. Pearl was happy, but even more to become a ballet dancer at last. Her first recital was that winter, inside a grand theater.

She practiced and trained for this moment. Now it was her turn. Her turn to be the lead in a play involving a girl and her nutcracker. She breathed in and out. She could do this. She knew the steps. She moved out onto the stage, watching the red curtains draw back. All was silent. It was time….

….the play ended with her caressing the nutcracker. The nutcracker wore a purple uniform and a black top hat. The red curtain was drawn again, this time towards the center of the stage. She sighed in relief, glad the play was over. The gentle-hobbit who had been the nutcracker congratulated her. He was not the hobbit she was most interested in. No! Instead, she turned her gaze to Frodo and Fatty, who hugged her and thanked her for the performance.

"You were brilliant!" Frodo said with a smile.

"Thanks Frodo." Pearl said, also smiling.

"Um… Frodo's made a decision. It's really good." Fatty said, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I've spoken with Fatty. He's agreed to help me out with my issues." Frodo said, pressing his hand to his chest.

"You two are free to do what you want. I'm heading home!" Fatty said, taking his leave.

"Thank you, Fatty, for coming tonight." Pearl said, softly.

"You're welcome." Fatty said, bowing his head. He was gone a moment later.

"So, Pearl," Frodo got Pearl's attention, "do you have any plans? We could celebrate at the Green Dragon, if that is your wish."

"I'd like that." Pearl said, taking his hand.

It was a marvelous night, which only turned out to be more splendid when she was reunited with her brother Pippin. They shared tales of Tookland and Buckland. But even she could not keep away from Frodo. She wanted to make sure he was safe, and he knew it. Eventually, fate would separate them, lead them down different paths. One to war and suffering, the other to turmoil and house arrest. For now, this was a happy moment between friends and family, one she would remember for years to come.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) The story summary that inspired this fanfic is called "Along came Pearl" from my fanfic _Frodo Baggins, the Vampire, and Other Stories_. It also helped me write a _Lord of the Rings_ and "Nutcracker" crossover, something I've been planning on writing, but hadn't gotten around to until this evening. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and staying with this story until the very end. It is much appreciated. :)

Until the next story. Cheers! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
